Witchy
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Durante la Edad Media, hubo la creencia de la existencia de las brujas. Y Naruto Uzumaki sabía que era verdad ese antiguo mito. Ya que conocía una, que por cierto, amaba más que a su vida. Una linda Brujita de cabellos rosas y preciosos ojos verdes.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Oneshot & un poco de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ Witchy ~_

_

* * *

_

Observaba con tierna adoración a la joven que se dirigía hacia él.

Su rápido y cadencioso andar le resultaba _sexy_. Su verde y brillante mirada le robaba el corazón y sus perfumados y cortos cabellos rosados le cortaban la respiración. No podía dejar de mirarla, era realmente hechizante. Hasta su tono fuerte y vibrante era maravillosamente dulce a sus oídos.

La quería tanto, por lo que no podía entender las ofensas —graves, a su juicio personal— dirigidas hacia ella.

Que era una chica demasiado _masculina, _que su vestimenta no era la adecuada para su físico. Que era violenta y no delicada y femenina como las demás mujeres de su edad. Eran los improperios más comunes para Sakura Haruno, los cuales no soportaba ni él mismo.

Lo cierto, es que Sakura no se podía comparar con otras jóvenes. Era única. Y él, Naruto Uzumaki, lo sabía. Desde que eran pequeños niños, supo que era la indicada para sí. Una joven muy bonita, inteligente, extrovertida y amigable que un día le robó el corazón.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, despertó de sus dulces pensamientos. Comenzó a decirle acerca de un nuevo jutsu médico que le había enseñado Tsunade. Naruto seguía asintiendo e incluso bromeó un poco con la joven Haruno. Inesperadamente, empezó a toser. Cubría su boca con su mano derecha, intentando inútilmente que cesara. Vaya, incluso con su forma de toser, seguía siendo preciosa para él.

Después, Sakura le regaló algunas de sus píldoras de energía; esperando que le ayudasen en un entrenamiento futuro. Sintió el contacto de sus manos frías, y creyó que su rostro se había sonrojado. Todo contacto de Sakura hacía que su cuerpo sintiese un enorme placer.

Después de un buen rato, ella se despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto hizo lo mismo, y se dirigió hacia el monumento a los Hokages. Escuchaba a algunas chicas, platicando y criticando sobre la joven de cabellera rosada. No lo entendía, ¿por qué la odiaban? No había razón. A menos, de que fuese envidia. Sí, eso debía ser.

¿O de dónde sino salían esas feas ofensas de _«bruja del demonio, frontuda fea _o _niñata enojona»_?

Haruno siempre se había preocupado por ayudar a las demás personas. Ocupaba su inteligencia en desarrollar nuevas medicinas al lado de Tsunade. Nunca desperdiciaba ni un minuto, todo con tal de aprender una nueva forma de defenderse o técnicas nuevas de curación.

Sakura había procurado en superarse y hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

En especial, también se preocupaba con él. Sobre todo, en cuestión a Sasuke. Ella fue capaz de ponerlo sobre su primer amor, con tal de protegerlo. No quería que siguiera con su promesa inútil. Un promesa que, debido a las circunstancias, era imposible de cumplir. Y cuando se lastimaba en batallas, era quien lo aliviaba de sus dolencias. Le agradecía tantas cosas.

Lo había salvado de caer en una espiral de dolor interminable y remordimiento.

Por eso, empezaba a sentir un increíble odio hacia el Uchiha. Éste tuvo las intenciones de matarla y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de él, Sakura estaría muerta. ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan cruel como para querer asesinarla en más de tres ocasiones? La había hecho llorar en incontables momentos, le rompió el corazón demasiadas veces y aún deseaba verla sin vida.

Le irritaba la gente tan maldita como Sasuke. Era o _había_ sido su amigo, pero no soportaba la idea de que éste quisiera hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba. Y es que Naruto no podía imaginarse, el perder a Sakura. De manera trágica o no, nunca lo permitiría.

La protegería aunque le costase la vida.

Sí, Sakura Haruno siempre había cubierto las cualidades de su mujer perfecta. Tenía todo lo que le atraía en una chica y además… Sabía corregirle. Le ayudaba a mejorar como persona y le corregía, _muy a su manera_, pero eso también era importante para un buen desarrollo moral.

—¡Bruja! Eso es lo que es esa despreciable Haruno — volvió a escuchar. Y él estaba muy de acuerdo.

Era una malvada _Bruja_ que le había hechizado el corazón. Que con sus artilugios, lograba que él perdiese el aliento cada vez que la veía. Sus conjuros provocaban que éste siempre acudiese dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Y sus brebajes, le hacían más fuerte y poderoso en las batallas. Una sola palabra de ésta y era suficiente para que su ser entero se ensimismara de placer.

Estaba embrujado y estaba dispuesto a estarlo por todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Agradecido por tal estado, decidió dejarle un pequeño obsequio en su puerta, acompañado de una notita. Lo cual pensó, era un detalle bastante bueno.

Sakura escuchó como tocaron con algo de prisa la puerta, acudió velozmente a abrirla y lo que encontró la dejó sin palabras. Un caldero pequeño y negro azulado que contenía varias frutas pequeñas de diversos colores y que estaba preciosamente adornado con un moño rojizo. Pero al levantarlo, cayó una pequeña hoja de papel, la cual recogió y leyó rápidamente.

_«Te quiero, gracias por todo; Brujita. Atte: Naruto.»_

Por la impresión, no sabía si sentirse halagada, furiosa o de otra manera. Pero Uzumaki le daría razones del _gracioso _obsequio. Aunque si le dejaría un buen moretón por el _curioso_ apelativo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Se podría decir que este fic es muy Pro-Sakura. Pero la verdad, es que Naruto opina eso de Haruno. ¿Cuántas veces si no ha dicho lo mucho que le gusta ella? Sacrifica todo por ella y por su bienestar… Por eso, a veces no me cabe en la cabeza por qué dicen que el rubio la odia.

Nah, aún a pesar de todo, sigo disfrutando del NaruSaku. Una pareja que tiene interacción y sentimientos encontrados.

Esperando que les haya gustado.

_See you Around…~_

_**PD**_: Todo esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo **original** de Naruto, por si llegan a confundirse por el Summary. (^^U)_  
_


End file.
